


Breaking news

by AnaVakarian



Series: Mass Effect products [1]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaVakarian/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Summary: Introduction
Series: Mass Effect products [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Breaking news

19/3/2012

**NASA confirms the first-ever extraterrestrial contact.**

Scientists at the National Aeronautics and Space Administration have issued a press release informing about the recent communication exchange with what seems to be a sapiens alien life form. During an ambitious project called “Eden”, NASA emitted to space a repetitive code in the form of a short-frequence electromagnetic wave. Today, sources of the Space Agency confirmed that the “message” retrieved “answers” and completes the one first sent from Earth. The President of the United States have been informed and a press conference has been called during this afternoon.

We will keep updating on this matter.

24/4/2012

_ “I am pleased to inform that the first effective conversation with an alien race has been performed today at 12.00 pm. Through a sequence of waves similar to a radio emission, I have been able to talk to an intelligent being from an outside planet. According to the data sent, they belong to a different Solar System and are more than 50 light-years away from us. This has been, without any doubt, a second small step for man, but a giant leap for mankind”. _

President of the United States of America.

28/4/2012

**BBC London News.**

_ Moving to other issues, scientists from all corners of the world have been called to the NASA headquarters in order to examine the complex sequence of data sent by or “friends from outer space”. Some of the most important physicists, mathematicians and engineers are trying to unravel and put into practice the complex instructions in the form of equations of what seems to be the plans for a better communication device. Some astronomists are working non stop in order to locate the origin of the alien broadcasting, but with no luck for now. _

And now, the weather…

23/5/2012

_ “I swear to God I saw the spaceship there when I was with my pals! It was just a teeny light and we thought it was a shooting star. But then it began to grow and Barty, my dog… It barked as if he was insane. Then it was above us. Not a full spaceship, just a small one, perhaps 40 inches long. Spheric. And kind of metallic! It flew over the houses there and whoosh!__ It was gone”_ Carl McMillan. Cornwall. The UK. 

24/5/2012

_“Lo vi clarito como el día. Ay, por la virgen! Era una esfera de metal. Tan grande como un auto pequeño. Voló bajo las nubes y recorrió todo el pueblo antes de desaparecer. No es la primera vez que los gringos haces experimentos en esta zona. No vi más porque me asusté”_ Sra Garcia. Monterrico. Guatemala. 

25/5/2012

_“J'étais avec mon ami quand nous avons vu la sphère. Il a traversé la rivière et s'est dirigé vers nous mais rien ne s'est passé. Ensuite, il a continué à voler vers le désert. Était-il extraterrestre?”_

Miss Al-Medina, Illizi, Algeria. 

26/5/2012 

_ “Crystal clear, as clear as I’m seeing you right now. Besides, I’ve got it all on my phone. It flew over the buildings and it stopped on the top of the Skytree. Then it spun around, like scanning the landscape and it flew back up to the sky. I don’t know what the hell is going on, but this is clearly not a coincidence after all this alien crap__”._ Mr Takado. Tokio, Japan.

15/6/2012

**Breaking News!**

The spokesperson in the NASA has confirmed that the device has been fully working since last week and there have been lots of profitable information exchanges for both Humanity and Geth, although it has been impossible to locate the planet of origin from the aliens. Some critical voices have begun to raise in different parts of the planet questioning the issue handling of the US government while the sightings of the scanning spheres, none of them officially confirmed by now, is still ongoing in different countries. CNN online. 

30/6/2012

**The mad scientific.**

Low-quality video recording in George Bush Intercontinental Airport, Houston. Two security guards take into custody a middle-aged man. He seems to be out of himself and yells to everyone. A NASA ID card sticks out of his shirt pocket.

_“They don’t know what they’ve done. They are going to have us kill. They’re coming!”._ Mirror online. 

4/7/2012

_ “We’re interrupting your regularly scheduled program to bring this late-breaking news. Twenty geth spaceships have suddenly appeared in our Solar System. Sources from the Government have confirmed that neither the NASA or the White House were previously aware of this friendly visit.__ Although there is no doubt they come with peaceful intentions, is recommendable to remain at home over this weekend until more information can be gathered”_ NBC.

5/7/2012

**Fox News.**

_“We can confirm now that communications with the Geth have been officially established in order to obtain more information and I can promise we are dealing with this issue on the most effective way. Their ships have taken positions around our planet and seem to be in stand-by. We are sure this would be a friendly encounter and we are looking forward to meeting our new friends. Once more, there is no need to panic”_ Mr Andrew Marvin. NASA spokesman.

6/7/2012

_“We’re interrupting your scheduled program to bring this breaking news. Different sources around the Earth confirm that the Geth are attacking us. I repeat: the Geth are hostile and are attacking the Earth with unknown laser weapons. The British Government urges all members of the public to remain in their houses, lock up doors and windows and wait patiently for further instructions”_ BBC Radio 1.

6/7/2012

**President of the United States in the last Worldwide Emergency Emission from the White House. **

_“Today Earth is under attack and we can say we’ve been deceived by an alien race. What started as an amicable approach by our side has ended with a war. I’m not going to lie: our enemy is technologically superior, but we are not surrendering. We will end this threat fighting back with everything in our hands. We can do this. Together we’ll beat them. The Geth will not win. God bless the World”._


End file.
